I Never Told You
by Aisha Ryoko Clan-Clan
Summary: *Completed* What happens when the man you thought you loved turns on you in the end?
1. Leaving It All Behind

I Never Told You

Disclaimer: Let's see I own my small collection of anime tapes and ummm lets see my computer and *looks around * and my Tasuki and Jim pictures yea that's all.

~ Aisha

I Never Told You…

"Aisha" Jim said looking at a casket. Seeing the body of a girl about 16 she had long blonde hair. Her eyes were shut so you couldn't see that they were a light blue. He was seeing the body of the girl he thought he loved.

"Jim we know how much you loved her" Yagami said, "How much we all loved her"

"Yeah right" I thought I was standing outside the place "Jim may," I thought throwing my hair behind my shoulder "Ha ha loved me I'm right here! Still can't tell the difference between me and Sakura." I said walking off "Well you all have pretty much lost me now"

When I arrived at an airport……

"It's time to move on." I kept telling my self I had taken a new identity as Ryoko Yuy "But how did they get Sakura out of me? I mean Yagami knows I'm still alive she has too," I thought as I walked onto the plane. "Oh well all I know is that the girl in that casket was not me" I said sitting down. "If they really loved me they'll come looking for me," I thought looking out the window. "I love you though Jim"

"Hello there Miss " a man with sandy colored hair said sitting beside me 

"Yo" I said not removing my sunglasses. I had cut my long blonde hair to match my new identity. The sunglasses were to hide my pink eyes that were full of pain. 

"Names Davis" he said after the plane took off

"Cough Cough" I coughed spitting out the drink I had just taken

"Miss are you OK?" Davis asked

" Cough Cough" I coughed whacking my chest "I'm OK" 

"What Aisha???" Davis said I had knocked my sunglasses off. "But you're dead!!!!"

"Shutup!" I yelled throwing my hand over his mouth. 

" MmMmMm" Davis said 

"Don't ever call me Aisha again," I said 

"OK" Davis said nodding "So who are you know?" 

"Ryoko" I said "Ryoko Yuy"

"But A…I mean Ryoko" Davis said getting a glare from me "Why? Why are you leaving Jim he loves you more than anything"

"Humph" I said, "If he loves me so much where is he? Huh? I'll tell you where Sakura's funeral that's where" I said the angry growing

"Sakura's huh?" Davis said

"Yes they couldn't tell the difference between her and I they never could and that really hurts me so heck I'm leaving," I said as pushed my hair behind my ear.

"But you can't" Davis said

"Watch me" I said as I got off the plane

"Hey wait!" Davis yelled but I had already drifted off into the crowd

"Great Davis knows I'm alive," I said

"Hey there cutie" a guy said he had red hair and blue eyes

"Darn it" I thought "What?" I snapped "OH GOD NO"
    
    hehehehe cliffhanger well if I get some reviews I'll finish this one up. 


	2. Remembering

I Never Told You

Disclaimer: I still don't own it. I only own my computer and my three pictures of Jim and my one of Tasuki!

Well I got some reviews so I think I shall continue. Hope you all like it so far in this chapter you will find out what exactly is Sakura's relationship with Aisha. R&R PLEASE!! 

~ Aisha

I Never Told You…

"OH GOD NO" I said as I turned around and came face to face with the man

"Hello there" he said looking me over 

"Please God why??" I thought as I slowly backed away 

"Wait don't I know you" he said 

"NONO!!" I said I had put my sunglasses back on 

"Well my names Gene and you are?" Gene asked 

"Going to leave" I said as I went to turn around and leave

"Hey wait " Gene said as I took off running

"God why? Why him? I swear who else am I gonna meet?? " I thought rubbing the back of my head " Well I guess I need to get onto another plane hehe" I thought going to the ticket place "One ticket to Tokyo Japan please" I said to the lady at the booth "Thank you"

"You're welcome, " she said as I left

"OK" I thought getting a drink "Now on with my life " I kept reassuring myself as I boarded the plane

"The plane is now taking off Please fasten your seat belts," the flight attendant said

"Well let's see how did I mange to get into this mess anyway?" I thought staring out the window after the plane had taken off. "Oh yeah I remember. It was all my idiot sisters fault," I thought saying a small pray for her.

*Flashback * 

"Aisha!" Sakura had said we were about 15 at the time she had the same long blonde hair as I did but her eyes were blue not pink like mine.

"Yes?" I said looking up from the book I was reading.

"We have a problem," Sakura said 

"OH no what?" I said rolling my eyes and going back to reading

"Jim's here" Sakura said 

"WHAT???" I yelled slamming the book closed and getting ready to hurl it at her "You didn't I told you I never wanted to see him again" I yelled as a guy about 15 with sandy blonde hair and deep blue eyes came into the room "Jim…." I said dropping the book

"Hello there Aisha a little mad there?" Jim said as he walked over and picked up my book "Here you go"

"Thank you" I said taking the book from him. 

"Aisha I want you and Sakura to come back to space with me." Jim said 

"Why would you want me to come you and her seem to get along fine" I said rather angry at that point.

"Aisha you know I didn't mean that" Jim said as he took hold of my hands.

*End Flashback *

"And I agreed idiot" I thought " Although it was fun being with him again." I thought grinning "But still I can't get over what he did" 

Well that's all for this Chapter hehe hope u liked it want more Review 


	3. The Now Invoid Space Adventure

I Never Told You

Disclaimer: Well lets me see nope still don't own it oh well

OK so I guess I'll write some more. Well anyway what does everyone think? Please R&R 

Thanx

~ Aisha

"Jim?" I said walking through a door and seeing Jim and Sakura kissing "No…NO!!!" I shouted flying up in my bed in a cold sweat "No that again" I thought rubbing my head "It's been a good 3 months why do I still think of them all?" I said walking around the house I was staying in "This is a far stretch from the old place. But at least they don't know where I am" I said to myself as I walked to my kitchen "Snap out of it Aisha you don't need them "

*The Next Day * 

"Wow I'm so bored I'm actually looking at spaceships," I thought as I walked along the long line of space ships. "Hey that ones pretty cool " I thought as I walked to a blue and black space ship "Humm I don't know why but I have suddenly decided to go to space. Heck it changed my life once maybe I'll finally get a break." I thought as I paid for the space ship

"Well well Ryoko Yuy" Davis said appearing out of nowhere behind me 

"AHHH" I yelled before knocking him in the head" DON'T DO THAT!!"

"Sorry" Davis said as I walked past him "Where are you going?"

"To erase my past," I said 

"Why?" Davis asked

"Why good question I don't know that one either but I don't care" I thought ignoring Davis

"I'm coming with you" Davis said

"No you're not" I snapped at him

"Yes I am I don't trust you " Davis said "For all I know you could be planning to kill yourself " he said 

"NoNo if I planned that I wouldn't be standing here right now" I said "Besides I'm not going to my grave under my sisters name or under Ryoko Yuy either" I said "I'll show them all I'm still here" I said a crazed look in my eyes

"Ryoko? You OK?" Davis said as he raised his eyebrow

"Never better" I said smiling at him

"OK" Davis said 

"Anyway I have to get revenge," I said 

"Revenge?" Davis asked "ON what?"

"Do you think my sisters death was an accident?" I asked him looking him dead in the eyes 

"Well I thought it was but now that I think about it NO" Davis said 

"See so I have to get revenge " I said the crazed look in my eyes again.

That's it for this chapter R&R Please 


	4. Well looky who arrived

I Never Told You

By: Aisha Ryoko Clan-Clan

Disclaimer: As far as I know I don't own Outlaw star but in my dreams only in my dreams then I'd be super rich! Yea!

D. I hat u so there! Well I finally updated! So now u have to write more! 

Sorry this one took so long. Well R&R please

~ Aisha

I Never Told You

"It's been so long," I thought holding up a picture. It was of me, Sakura, Jim, and Davis we were all giving peace signs. "Oh well " I sighed as I walked out of my room

"Hey Ryoko" Davis said, "There's someone here to meet you"

"Davis no ones around you can call me" I said then walked into the room and saw who was sitting in a chair near Davis. "Never mind" I said "Umm nice to see ya this morning and goodbye" I said right before I passed out

"Uhh what's wrong with her?" the guy who was of course Jim said

"She crazy" Davis said 

*LATER *

"What the heck is he doing here?" I said as I rubbed my head

"Dunno he just came?" Davis said

"Came yeah sure" I said as I looked at him "You told him to come" 

"No No" Davis said as he shook his hands "Not me" 

"I should kill you," I said

"Uhhh GULP" Davis gulped knowing I was dead serious

"Does he realize I'm Aisha or what?" I asked

"Dunno" Davis said

"Why me?" I asked as I walked over to the wall "Why *bang*me?" I asked as I banged my head against the wall

"Uhh should you be doing that?" Davis asked as he watched me bang my head against the wall

"Why shouldn't I my life was destroyed and now after I was pulling it back together you bring him here" I said as I turned around, "And now I believe I will kill you"

"Umm should I ask what's going on?" Jim asked as he walked into the room

"Oh Great" I thought as I turned back around and preceded to beat my head against the wall again. "Why me?" I thought over and over as I felt someone touch my shoulder " What?" I snapped

"Sorry this girl I used to know always did that when she was mad" Jim said as he looked at me

"Well" I said sticking my tongue out him "I don't care"

"Humph" he replied as he rubbed the back of his head 

"I've missed him" I thought "But he's figuring it out on his own"

"Oi the idiots I put up with" Davis said 

"What was that?" I asked as I walked over to him holding a metal fan

"Ummm nothing" Davis said as I whacked him with my fan

"Humph as I thought" I said as I put up my fan "OK so why are you here?"

"Because he told me too come" Jim said as he looked at Davis who was tending to his head wound

"OK" I said as I walked over to the kitchen "Hum gonna have to go shopping soon" I said as I looked through the refrigerator "Hey Davis where's the next place?"

"Uhhh" Davis said "I'll go see" he said then left the room

"Umm Davis didn't say your name" Jim said as he walked over to me

"Ryoko" I said "Or at least that's what I go by"

"Well Ryoko I'm Jim" Jim said as I looked up

"Hum" I said as I nodded "Jim you baka" I thought as Davis walked back in

"Not to much farther" Davis said as I got a drink out "There's a store there called 'The Outlaws'" he said

"Cough cough" I coughed I had just spit put the drink "WHAT? Oh God I think I'm gonna be sick" I said as I coughed some more 

"'The Outlaws?' Hum I think I remember that" Jim said as I coughed a bit more 

"Uh-oh" Davis said it just dawning on him "My bad" he said as he noticed my grip on the drink I was holding tighten a considerable amount "Jim can I see you for a moment?" 

"Uhh sure" Jim said as he and Davis left the room

"Darn it " I said as I nearly threw the glass at the door "And I thought things couldn't get any worse" I thought holding my head "That's the place I met him I… can't do that again no"

To Be Continued

Well I get a few more reviews you get another chapter


	5. Ehehe What A Day

I Never Told You…….

By: Aisha 

Disclaimer: Let me see nope don't own anything oh well

Well since our dear friend The Loner has beaten some sense into my head I shall continue. Even though this chapter was lost. Oh well here I go again R&R please Oh yea and D. *whacks her with her beam sword* :P I uploaded happy?

~Aisha

"Huh?" I asked as I sat up in some bedroom. " What the hell? Where am I?" I thought as I looked around a huge migraine coming on. "Oh yeah I'm at that hotel on that space station." 

"Mornin Angel" Davis said as he sat up beside me.

"What the hell??" I yelled

"Don't ya remember last night?" Davis asked

"I think I'm gonna be sick" I said as I held my head and closing my eyes.

"Aww does my li'l Angel have a headache?" Davis asked as he leaned over me

"Now I am gonna be sick" I said as I felt him kiss down my neck "Ahh get off!! " I yelled as I pushed Davis off me. 

"But Angel you didn't mind last night" Davis said as he nudged back closer to me.

"I was drunk you baka" I said as I looked around looking for my clothes the bed sheet wrapped around me. Finally locating them I went and changed " I really think I'm gonna be sick" I thought as I looked at myself in the mirror once I had changed "Me and him? That is enough to make anyone sick" I thought as I walked out of the bathroom brushing my hair out.

"Where you goin Angel?" Davis asked as he pulled me to him by the wrist. 

"To my room to take a long hard look at what happened last night and at a razor" I said as I pushed him away and left "And to take a shower" I thought as I reached my hotel room. "Here we are" I said "Hey wait what did happen last night?" I asked myself as I walked into the room "And why is Davis calling me Angel? And where's Jim?" I asked myself

* In A Bit* 

"OK I feel better" I said as I brushed my hair out once again. I had just dried it. "OK so far I remember I got really mad and then got really drunk" I thought "OK whatever as long as nothing that happens comes back to me I'm fine"

*Knock* *Knock*

"Yeah what?" I asked as I answered the door 

"Hey Angel" Davis said

*Slam* 

"That's better" I said as I opened the door again. Davis was now on the ground holding his nose.

"Aisha you broke my nose!" he yelled

"Aisha?" Jim who had been standing right there behind Davis the whole time said 

A/N Well looks like ole Aisha's identity is about to be revealed humm that could be a problem hehe

"Uhh" I said as I kicked Davis in the head "Oh shit. Good going baka!" I said 

"Ow geez Aisha fracture my skull while you're at it" Davis said

"Not a bad idea!" I said as I went to knock him over the head but Jim grabbed my arm

"I need to talk to you" Jim said as he pulled me over to a garden thingy

"Oh dear oh dear I'm in trouble" I thought as I gave a glare to Davis who was still holding his nose.

"Is your name Aisha Clan-Clan?" Jim asked 

"What do you care?" I asked "You were at her funeral" 

"How did you know about that?" Jim asked rather angrily might I add

"Nani?" I asked as I flipped my hair back "The one who bears my grave is named Sakura Clan-Clan"

"What?" Jim yelled

"Yup and as always you dolts were to blind to see the difference" I said as I shrugged "So li'l ole me left. You all thought I was Sakura probably so you didn't care. No one notice not until Davis got on that airplane" I said not facing him "And then last night I was so drunk I thought Davis was you!" I said and shuddered as I said it.

"What?" Jim asked as he took hold of my arm holding my there

"Don't make me repeat myself it's bad for my health" I said 

A/n OK so umm I don't own Duo's quote either but anyway 

"You can't be she's dead" Jim said 

"Well I'm a ghost then" I said as I puled out of his grasp " Now then if you don't believe me that's fine. If you do give you a cookie. I don't really care" I said walking away

Well that's it for this one hope ya liked it R&R please!!! 


	6. The Past

I Never Told You

By Aisha Ryoko Clan-Clan

Disclaimer: go back and read the others it's 2:10 A.M. give me a break

BTW: This is an Alternate Universe and I have made Aisha human in this story. Thanx

                                                 ~Aisha

Me: * Yawn * I should be asleep Riko-Chan

Nuriko: You were the one that got the brainstorm

Tasuki: ZzZzZzZz

Me: Well ok here goes * nearly falls asleep on the keyboard*

Nuriko: Oi!!! Wake up!! 

Me: R&R please....

I Never Told You

"Well now what?" I thought as I walked around. "What am I gonna do?" I thought my hand to my head

I slowly started to remember the time Jim and I had first met. As I sat down on a nearby bench I let the memories consume me.

*Flashback*

"Sakura!" I had yelled I was about 13 then. Yelling at my sister because she had done something to my spaceship so now it was all pink. A/N Nuriko: Ahh! Freak she fell asleep on the keyboard. Tasuki: Wha? Nuriko: Get her and take her to her room. Me:ZzZzZzZz...Story.... Nuriko: You sleep you can finish tomorrow. 

A/N  *****Next Day***** Me: Okie all ready! 

"Yes?"  Sakura replied

"I'm going to kill you," I said as I walked towards her. 

"Why?" she asked backing away

"You destroyed my ship!" I yelled

"Ehehe sorry?" she offered as I tried to choke her "Hey now calm down Aisha count to umm 100?"

"How about we play a game." I said 

"I don't like the sound of that" Sakura said as I grinned 

"It's called 'How Aisha Fast I Can Kill You With My Hands,'" I said as I popped my knuckles.

"Now Aisha you should umm…" Sakura said as she looked around quickly "OH MY GOD!" she yelled

"What?" I said 

"Look it!" Sakura said pointing out a window

"I'm not falling for that," I said 

"I'm not kiddin!" she said as I looked 

When I looked out the window I saw another spaceship heading straight at us. 

"We're gonna die" I said nodding "Yup we're gonna die"

"Gee aren't we the pessimist?" Sakura asked 

"When you have a spaceship coming right for you and there's like no way to move you kinda figure out you're screwed," I said nodding as I grabbed a book

"What're you doing this is no time to be reading Ground Zero!!" Sakura yelled as I held my Ground Zero book. A/N Ground Zero is a manga made up for this story there will be more on it later on. 

"If I die I go down with this one" I said

"Great" Sakura said, "we're screwed and you're more worried about a comic than your own life" 

"Ground Zero is not a comic!! It is a Manga!" I yelled hitting her with it 

"Manga...Comic… whatever"

"I'm going to hurt you" 

"No you won't"

"You really wanna bet?" I asked as I grabbed my gun

"OK OK I got ya" Sakura said as she waved her hands in a dismissing way "But it's still a comic" 

"IT IS NOT!" I yelled

As we were fighting over the fact that Ground Zero was not a comic a transmission came in

"Umm.. Hello?" a boy about 13 with blondish brown hair and beautiful blue eyes said 

"Dude I think they're busy" another guy about 13 said. He had green eyes and blonde hair.

"Hello" The first guy said once again.

"What'd ya want…." I started as I looked over at the screen "umm hi there" 

"Hi" the first guy said he was super cute!! 

"OK now what there's a really hott guy right there and you're killing your sister. Yup that's a great way to meet someone," I thought as I rubbed the back of my head.

It was then I noticed that Sakura was already talking to them both. 

"This is my sister Aisha" Sakura said as I waved I was trying not to kill her. " And I'm Sakura."

"Davis and this is my brother Jim" Davis the second one that had spoken said.

"Hey" Jim said 

We all talked for a bit then Jim and Davis left. They thank God did not destroy my poor ship, which I had fixed back to the right color. At the time they both seemed really nice and well I figured we'd only meet once but how wrong I was. It was a few days after that that Sakura and I were on a space station and so were two other people.

"Yawn" I yawned it had been too early for my taste and I had been really sleepy.

"Come on Aisha. Wake up. You're no fun when you're have asleep" Sakura said as she poked my shoulder. 

"It's like 4:00 in the morning of course I'm sleepy. But no we have to go shopping at 4:00 in the morning." I said as I stretched and hit someone "Oops" 

"Geez break my nose next time " the guy I'd hit said 

"Sorry" I said bowing "Gomen!!" 

"Hey wait you're that girl" he said 

"Huh?" I asked "Aack!!" I thought as I blushed he was none other than Jim

"I'm Jim remember?" he said as I helped him up 

"Yeah" I said, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit you," I said as I blushed 

"It's ok I don't think you broke it" Jim said 

"Aisha?? Oh Aisha there you are" Sakura said she had gone on ahead, "Oh hi there!"

"Hello" Jim said he wasn't really paying much attention to her but he was looking at me. 

"Jimmy! There you are" Davis said he had just hit Jim on the back.

"Yeah Davis here I am" Jim said after plowing Davis over the head

"Dude they're as violent as us" Sakura whispered as the two of them fought.

"Yup" I said nodding "Definitely"

*End Flashback *

After that we had all become pretty good friends so Jim and Davis invited us to stay with them on their ship. Which we agreed to of course. 

"Yup that was how we met." I thought smiling as I remembered it. " I wish we could go back to being as happy as we were then" I said I was thinking out loud at this point. 

"We could've" A voice said from behind me

"You know that there's no way to now" I replied as Davis sat down beside me 

"Well you could try talking to him," he said 

"No" I said 

"What exactly happened to make you refuse to talk to him?" he asked, as I turned not facing him

"It's not important so forget it" I replied getting up. My head down to where you couldn't see my eyes. "It's not important. It never was." 

"Yes it is you're too upset for it to not be" Davis said he had stood up as well. 

"Just drop it, " I said my voice breaking, what had happened had really hurt me. And I didn't want to recall it. 

"Come on Aisha you know you can't hide stuff from me" Davis said "Besides last night you " he started as I let my hands fall to my sides shaking "Aisha are you OK?"

"It was him and her" I said not really to anyone I was lost in a sea of memories. Painful memories. All about Jim and Sakura in those last few weeks of her life.   " They were together." I said tears welling up in my eyes.  

"Who?" Davis asked reaching out to touch my shoulder.

"Jim and Sakura" I said as he touched my shoulder causing me to jump

"Aisha? You ok?" he said 

"I… yes I'm fine" I said my eyes still watering I still wasn't facing him

"No you're not," he said turning me around "Come on and tell me what's wrong"

"Sniffle" I sniffled as I kept my head down to where you couldn't see my eyes "Let me go" I said coldly and turned away from him

"Aisha…" he said 

"You don't wanna know what happened. Just be content you don't," I said 

"But" he started and then stopped suddenly

"Maybe he'll drop it" I thought my heart was pounding.

Suddenly I felt someone put their arms around my waist hugging me from behind. 

"Davis?" I thought as he put his head on my shoulder.

"Aisha I know Jim hurt you once before but come on you know he loves you" he whispered in my ear

"I…I know that" I said blushing slightly 

"And you still love him don't you?" Davis asked 

"Honestly I don't know anymore" 

"Huum." 

"What are you humming about" I asked I was silently trying to keep my tears in.

"I don't know about you Aisha. I still think you're really upset." 

 "So what if I am?"

"Tell me about it then" 

"No"

"Alright fine" he said 

"Davis" I said as he let go of me. I then broke down and attacked him in a hug while I sobbed, "I'm sorry about this"

"Hey hey calm down it's alright," he said "I'm not mad at you"

"It's not that you dolt," I said 

"Hey!" he said as he held me. "So you wanna talk about it?"

"OK" I said as I thought back

To Be Continued…

Nuriko: You finished a chapter!! It's a miracle!

Me: Haha very funny

Tasuki: An' it only took ya a month to finish it 2!

Me: shut up

Nuriko: ok so what happens next?

Me: I'll never tell

Join Nuriko Tasuki and I next time for the next chapter well that is if you Review!!


	7. Final Chapter Sudden? Heehee

I Never Told You

By Aisha R. Clan-Clan

Disclaimer: Well… I now own EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Nuriko whacks me over the head***** Ok… I don't… All right?

First Note: Where as I was planning on making this a long running story I decided how to finish it. So here you are with the final chapter of 'I Never Told You'. Feel special. Ok anyway. I'm kinda planning on writing a sequel but then again… I may just leave it. Well R&R and tell me what u think

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I messed up on the age there. Sakura was 22 when she died. Gomen!! I'll fix it soon! 

                                                                                                      Thanks,

                                                                                                   Aisha

Tasuki: Well…* Hic* what now?

Me: You let him get drunk again

Nuriko: I did not! OK well maybe I did but… 

Tasuki: Oi! She brought a friend

Me: Huh? Oh yea! Inu-Yasha!

Inu-Yasha: Wait what the hell why am I here?

Nuriko: Because she is insane and is now obsessed with your comic

Inu-Yasha as I glomp him: Hey get her off!!!

Tasuki: I thought she liked me…

Me still holding onto Inu-Yasha: On with the final show!

The final chapter of

I Never Told You

By Aisha

"OK…" I said Davis and I were sitting on the bench again he was holding my hand in a comforting way. 

"Well... I don't know really where to begin I've pushed those memories so far back"

"Well…would this help?" Davis asked suddenly pulling me up in a kiss.

"Wh…What…. What was that for??" I asked blushing my hand to my mouth

"Just because well did it help you?" He asked smirking 

"Humph" I said then a memory came back "Yes it actually did."

"Yeah!!" Davis said as I began to tell the story.

*Flashback*

"Jim?" I asked walking around I was 21 at that time. I was searching for Jim through out the house we were staying in.  "Argh where's he at?? And Sakura… I do not like this" I thought, "We've been mistaken before and she plays it out as much as she can" I thought walking down a hall "Hum… they'd better not be doing anything besides Jim asked me too marry him… Oh God I have to find them!" I thought

See Sakura had this little habit of pretending to be me. Especially since Jim and I had gotten closer.  She would sneak off with him all the time claiming to be me. Grr…. 

"Hum…" I said looking around it was about 3 weeks before Sakura had died. Davis had been away doing something who knows… "Ah ha" I said walking into a room "So this is what happens when I have my back turned eh?" I said referring to the little scene playin out in front of me. 

The scene. That was a good one. Yeah-real great. Well it was of Jim and Sakura making out on the couch. Needless to say that's enough to make anyone pissed.

"A…Aisha…" Jim said 

"Don't you A...Aisha me!" I replied glaring at him then her.

"Ahahaha…" Sakura had said. Getting up off the couch. "I'm just gonna leave now."

"No no…" I replied,  "You can stay go ahead." I had said, "I'm leaving anyway. Obviously you two are trying to get reacquainted. By the way Jim… darling. I know what your thinking. You're going to get away with the 'I swear Aisha I didn't know that it was Sakura' again.  Don't count on it." I said walking out of the room and back to mine "I hate him I hate them both! She'll be sorry one day when she pulls that little being me stunt." I thought falling onto my bed crying. 

*End Flashback*

"So you know a few weeks later she was dead." I said "And the only reason she's dead is because of her act. She decided to be me and go onto a space pirate's space station.  You know how the pirates want me dead after I helped yourself and Jim take out that one guy. " I explained slowly moving some of my hair to behind my ear. "So well once they saw my license stating I was 21 and could drink she was poisoned. But I'm going to find the bastard that did it to her!"

 "That happened??" Davis asked

"Hai" I said sighing heavily

"So that's why you were so pissed at Jim. And then he came to Sakura's funeral assuming it was yours… Hey wait if he thought you were dead then why wasn't he looking for Sakura? I mean they seemed to like each other there…" Davis stated

"Like I know," I replied looking up

"Because Aisha I loved you," Jim replied he was standing in front of me suddenly.

"Don't start with me" I replied glaring at him. " I heard it enough back then." 

"Please Aisha…" he said 

"Jim it's kinda obvious she doesn't wanna hear it right now." Davis interrupted.

"Finally someone gets it," I thought shaking my head.

"Well what are you doing for her?" Jim said, "You didn't even tell me she was alive!"

"You should have known that yourself" Davis replied

"I… well…" Jim started

"Why's Davis sticking up for me" I thought "He's never really done that… but after whatever happened last night…" I thought. Blinking as I watched them go back and forth. "Maybe…"

"Well you were the one that was always hanging around with Sakura!" Davis yelled

"I swear she acted just like Aisha!" Jim retorted

"Come on even I could see threw that act!" Davis yelled

"Oh… brutal…" I thought shaking my head "Enough you two" I said at last "I can't handle this again."

All the time Sakura and I were staying with Jim and Davis they hardly ever fought. But there was that one time. It was horrible right after I told Jim I was leaving.

*Flash Back*

"Aisha you can't leave!" Jim yelled he was hitting my door trying to make me let him in.

"I can and I am!" I replied 

"But Aisha… You know I Love you!" he replied

"I really begin to question" I replied

"Aisha I do!" he yelled finally giving up on trying to get into my room

"Hey! I'm back1" I heard Davis yell

"Great…" Jim replied sarcastically

"Hey what you and the misses have a fight? Or did the misses catch you with her sister again?" Davis had said meaning it as a joke. Poor guy…

"You have an incredible ability to guess that" Jim said as I opened my door. "Aisha!"

"Humph" I replied then bowing to Davis "Glad the better half is back"

"Man… were you and the sister making out AGAIN?" Davis asked 

"…" Jim replied

"Good God…" Davis said shaking his head. "That's the what 2nd time this month?"

"3rd…" Sakura said popping in suddenly.

"Oh since are we all counting?" I replied "4th"

"No… it's only the 3rd!" Sakura replied

"Ok then that one time was with me… never mind." I said

"We didn't need to know…" Davis joked

"Baka" I replied

"So anyway Jimmy my bro. What the hell can't you tell these two apart?" Davis replied pulling Sakura over to beside me. "See Aisha's taller Aisha has pink eyes..." Davis said 

"Hai…" Jim said, "I know…"

"Ok… let's just drop it I'm leaving any way I can't take the BS anymore." I said crossing my arms.  "You'll get your man Sakura so be happy you both have my blessing."

"Aisha… Please… I didn't mean to make you wanna leave…" Sakura said 

"Shut up" I replied, "You've wanted that for as long as I can remember."

 "NO! That's not true!" She replied

"Come on Sakura. I'm not that dumb. You're in love with Jim. I'm not blind. So now that I'm out of the 

Way go for it." I said pulling the engagement ring off my finger.

"Aisha…." Jim said as I handed the ring to her. "Come on you aren't serious!"

"You bet I am" I replied

"She seems it to me Jimmy. And you know. She's gotta point." Davis said shrugging "This has been heading towards you sine that first time."

"Stay out of it Davis" Jim replied glaring at him.

"Oh come on bro. You know I'm right." Davis said shrugging again

"That's it!" Jim yelled suddenly punching Davis.

"Aack!" I yelled diving to the floor

*End Flashback* 

"Just like that…" I thought once Davis ad regained his footing from the surprise punch. "Oh. No here we go again…" I said shaking my head slightly as Davis punched Jim back

"You didn't deserve her then and you don't now!" Davis yelled

"Stop it!" I yelled Davis was busy trying to choke Jim.

"Huh?" They both asked looking up

"Just stop all ready! I don't need you two fighting over me." I yelled 

"Aisha…" Davis said looking kinda hurt.

"Just don't," I said turning around not facing them. "I don't wanna deal with this anymore!"

"You're going to run away again right?" A voice inside my head said.

"NO!" I yelled taking off in a run.

"Just like always eh? Sis?" Sakura's voice said 

"Get out of my head! You're dead," I thought 

"So I'm telling you now don't make another big mistake Aisha!" Her voice said 

As she was saying that or maybe I'm losing it completely… Hum…. I didn't make a mistake by leaving! I got to meet Suzzu and Heero.  But still… I did miss them all. And it wasn't to long after that that Sakura ended up dead.  Baka. I told her never to impersonate me in public but no do we listen? Of course not. Oh God I'm starting to sound like Yagami…

"I'm not making a mistake," I thought in reply. "I just can't take this again."

"Well… you're going to have to. " She said and her presence was gone.

"I'm not!" I thought in response. "I just can't…"

"So here you are Aisha," A voice said from behind me

"M…Michiaru." I replied turning around to face him

"Yes Aisha." Michiaru said his brown hair falling over his face covering his dark blue eyes.

"But… But you're dead!" I yelled 

"No. No you all thought you had taken care of me but no. " Michiaru replied

"But I was there" I replied backing up quickly.

"Well you were wrong sweetie."

"Hn." 

"So come on now like a good girl and we'll leave."

"NO!"

"NOW" he replied 

As he said that two other men appeared from behind the bushes. One of them grabbing me while the other held a gun to my head. 

"Going to kill me right now?" I asked a slight smirk on my face.

"No. No… of course not Aisha. That would be to simple and that's what you want right?" Michiaru said 

"Why do you say that? Me want to be dead? Surly you jest." I replied

"I'm not blind it's written all over your face" He replied

"Really? Then where's a mirror I have to see this" I replied in an icy tone

"Cute Aisha Cute" Michiaru says glaring at me. "Go ahead."

"Huh?" I thought then feeling the mans hand slam down on my neck. "Uh…"

I woke up sometime later. Looking around the room I noticed that I was rather much alone. Unless you count those bones over there. This will not end well….

"Aisha?" I heard someone say from the other side of the room.

"Um… Hai?" I replied "DAVIS?"

"Yeah!" he said 

"The hell are you doing here?"

"Well I was following you and got jumped by some of Michiaru's men." He replied "Kinda got a punch or two after I knocked the first one out."

"Aw… poor baby" I said "What about Jim?"

"Uh… dunno" he replied thinking for a moment

"Oh well" I said moving over to where he was. I'm blind ok? And he blended into the darkness.

"So A-Chan how are we getting out of this one?" He asked

"Um... I have no clue" I replied smiling slightly. "We're just screwed." 

"Not really" He replied his arm around me. "We could repeat last night…"

*WHACK * 

"Then again…" He said as I giggled I'd plowed him over the head. 

"Heehee" I giggled before he put his hand to my face. 

"Aisha… I…" He started before pulling me up in a kiss  

"Davis!" I thought after our kiss. My hand to my mouth. 

Authors Note: Now the POV. 's going to switch to Davis. Just to clear it up okies?" Okie. The POV's are going to switch a little from ow on

~~ Davis POV~~ 

She's just sitting there she's been like that for a while now. Maybe I shouldn't have done that… No! I want her to know how I feel for her! I can't live like this anymore.  I have to tell her! I just have to!

"Um... Aisha?" I say looking over at her. She's looking at me now. Kinda of like she's scared or something. 

"Hai?" She replies almost in a whisper.

Oh great I've like scared her or something.  Why me?  Am I being punished because I liked Relena? No not GW! She's just too evil… 

"You all right?" I ask looking over at her. 

~~Aisha's POV. ~~

"Yeah… I'm ok." I reply looking at him. 

Why'd he do that? Is it just me or am I starting to think I may like him? Oh God NO! NONONONONO! I do not like Davis. Well… ok maybe I do… uh-oh…

"OK" he said his arm still around me. 

"Davis" I thought blushing slightly  "Aack! What what's he doing?" I thought as he pushed me down on the ground. "Davis?" I said 

"I have to tell you something." He replies I can feel his lips on my forehead. 

"Ok…" I said blinking "This is new. He's acting funny. We're going to die." I thought shivering. His lips slowly moving down my neck. 

"Aisha I…" He starts…

~~~Davis POV. ~~~

"I have to tell her," I think as I place my forehead against hers again.  "Aisha I…." I start 

"Don't chicken out now!" A voice in my head yells

"OKOK!" I think in reply "Aisha…"

~~~ No ones POV. ~~~ 

"I Love You," He says 

"Davis…" Aisha replies blinking 

"I am so dead" he thinks letting her go and moving to his own little corner.

"…" She says blinking. "I can't believe he told me that," she thinks blushing profoundly.

"Well I see that you're both awake!" Michiaru said walking in turning on the lights. 

"Humph" Aisha replies crossing her arms.  

"Come on now. You have a friend waiting for you." Michiaru said pulling her up by her arm.

"Hey let go!" She replies glaring at him.

~~~ Aisha's POV~~~

"Baka" I thought while he pulled me down the hallway. "Man… now what's gonna go wrong?" I think looking at the ceiling. 

"Who are we supposed to be meeting?" I heard Davis ask

"A good friend of both of yours." Michiaru replies

"Hum… Most of them are dead…" I replied

"Well He's not." Michiaru said

"He?" Davis and I ask then look at each other "BoB?"  A/N: Danny… it's BoB…. 

"BoB?" Michiaru replies

"Nope obviously not." I say sighing "Wonder whatever happened to BoB"

"BoB was your coat!" Davis said A/N:…. Ahahaha… never mind…. Just forget that one…

"…" I replied sticking my tongue out at him. 

He's cute though… I'll give him that. Maybe I do have a thing for him? Oh I don't know… After what's happened with Jim… Hum… Oh well I'll figure this out sometime. I hope.

"Here we are" Michiaru said walking into a main room "Go get him."

"This will not end well." I said

"Of course it will…" Davis said, "I'll protect ya!" he whispered to me

"I'm gonna die." I replied 

"That you are correct by." Michiaru said 

"Uh-oh" I replied 

"A…A…AISHA!" Davis yelled pointing at someone 

"AH! YOU TRAITOR!!!" I yelled

A/N: Hum… should I cut you off here and then just make a sequel? Nah I'll be nice. 

"I…" Jim said stepping out from behind the shadows.

"You are a traitor!" I replied hiding behind Davis.

"What the hell Jim??" Davis said blinking at Jim.

"…" Jim said looking at me then Davis.

"Yes… Jim… we sent him to watch you. But instead he fell for you… Not now though right Jim?" Michiaru said while I glared at Jim. 

"No not now…." He said half-heartedly 

"Bastard." I replied "Were you in on Sakura's death?"

"Oh… Sakura… We had to kill her off. She was becoming to obvious." Michiaru replied

"What?" I yelled blinking 

Did I just hear that? Sakura? No… She couldn't be working with him… NO! She couldn't… wouldn't! At least I don't think… She did keep a lot from me.

"Aisha!" Davis said 

"Yes Aisha you heard me correctly. Your sister was working with me." Michiaru said 

"No!" I replied 

"Yes. She was Aisha. We were in it together," Jim said

"You shut up!" I yelled, "Damn it! I knew when I met you all I would end up getting screwed over! But no… I met you and then I fell for you! And what the hell happens?? You turn out to be a murder. What did you do lead her to the bar and kill her yourself??" I yelled at Jim

"Why… yes he did," Michiaru said 

"What…?" I asked quietly

NO! Jim wouldn't do that! This has to be a bad dream or something!! Yeah that's it! I'm dreaming! Please let me be dreaming!! Please…

"Yes" Jim said, "I was there. I was the one who put the poison in her drink." He said a smirk appearing on his face.

"I think I may be sick" I replied then suddenly walked up over to where he was. "So what was I? Hum? Your little play thing?"

"No… Aisha…" Jim said 

"Bastard." I said "Were you going to kill me off in my sleep after we were married? Oh no wait we wouldn't have made it to the wedding would we?" I asked, "I'd been killed off walking down the aisle ne?"

"Go Aisha!" Davis said then looking over at Michiaru "So all those calls Jim got were from you huh?"

"Yes." Michiaru replied, "Although I think we should have pulled you in as well. That would have been very interesting."  

"I'm not like my brother." Davis replied. "Hey Jim how much you gettin paid?" 

"…" Jim replied

"Oh… volunteer work?" I said blinking "I can't believe this. I think I'm losing my mind."

"Geez bro. Thought you had better taste than that. Oh well." Davis said pulling me towards the door "Come on Aisha let's go." 

"Have you lost your mind? There's no way we're gonna get out of here!" I replied, "Where are we anyway??" 

"You're in my base hideout. I wouldn't try and escape though… You'll be found and killed." Michiaru said suddenly grabbing my arm. 

"Oi! Leggo!" I replied.

"Not until I've seen your death." Michiaru said

"Um…NO!" I replied moving a bit but unable to go anywhere due to the fact he still had my arm. "I'm screwed…" I thought before Michiaru slammed me into a wall "Gah!"

"Aisha!" Davis said as I blinked 

"I'm ok…" I said getting up. "Think Aisha think… what are we gonna do??" I thought looking around then straight in front of me at the gun aimed at my head. "J…Jim…"

"I'm sorry Aisha… But I have to do this." He said 

"Go ahead then" Michiaru said a smirk on his face. 

"Jim…." I thought closing my eyes.

"Bastard" I heard Davis yell then opening my eyes I watched as he punched Jim. 

"That's it! You're of no use anyway," Michiaru said raising his own gun

"No!" I said getting up quickly as Michiaru took aim. " Davis!! Look out!!" I yelled diving in the way.

*BANG*

~~3rd person POV~~

The gun shot rang out threw out the entire place. Almost in slow motion she knocked him out of the way. The bullet piercing her threw the chest. Aisha fell to the ground her blood seeping from the new wound in her chest. 

"Well our jobs complete. Let's get out of here!" Michiaru said 

"R…Right" Jim the man she had once loved said getting up and following his boss. He looked back once his face pale as could be.

"A...Aisha" Davis said moving quickly over to her. 

When he reached her, he found that it had been a clean shot threw her. Her face becoming paler and paler with each short in take of breath. Her breathing becoming more and more shallower he touched her face.

"D…Davis?" She asked opening her once bright eyes. Which now looked full of pain and quickly draining of life.

"Oh God… You can't die!" He said as she shakily brought her hand up to his face. 

"Sh… This is not gonna kill me. " She said moving some of his hair then looking at a ring she had on her. "Keep this… for me please…She said slowly bringing her hand back down to pull the ring off.

"Aisha don't! You'll hurt yourself more!" He said taking a hold of her hand. "Please just don't die ok? We'll get off of this place and I'll make sure you're taken care of!" He said the sadness evident in his voice. "Please…I… I Love you too much to lose you now!" 

"I'm sorry…" She said feeling the life draining from her. She looked up at him once more "Don't… be mad…ok?"

"Don't leave!" He replied holding her to him

"Davis…" She asked looking in his eyes

"Hai?" He replied 

"Can I have one last kiss?" She asked the ring slipping off her finger.

"Of course!" He said kissing her softly and slowly. 

"Goodbye…" She thought darkness beginning to over take her. "I'm sorry," She thought while they kissed 

"There's something that… I never told… you Davis" She said then the darkness over took her completely.

"Aisha?" Davis asked "What? What was it??" he asked frantic "Aisha!" 

Looking at her now closed eyes he gasped. She then went limp in his arms. The ring slowly falling from her finger. Making a loud clang as it hit the ground.  

"N…No! Aisha!! AISHA!" He yelled "NO!" He yelled again holding her to him tightly "I won't let it end like this! I swear to you Aisha I'll kill them," he said 

Looking to the ring he saw why she'd wanted him to have. On the inside the were three words

'I Love you' it read. 

"…" He said picking her up and walking away from it.

"I Love you…" A soft voice said then silence entered everything.

**The End.**

Me: Sniffle… 

Tasuki: Sequel?

Me: … R&R please…

Nuriko: You have to write one!

Inu-Yasha: … that was depressing.

Me: Review and tell me if you think I should write a sequel or keep it like this. Thanks. I think I need to go watch Inu-Yasha or Fushigi Yuugi now… I'm upset… ok well until next time Bye *wave*


End file.
